Fate's Journey
by Cert
Summary: What happens when an unknown hero takes responsibility for training and more importantly raising Naruto. Sarutobi is able to get the council back under control and Naruto is given something he never dreamed of.  ONESHOT/PARODY  Can you read all 800words?


**Title: **Fate's Journey

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **What happens when an unknown hero takes responsibility for training and more importantly raising Naruto. Sarutobi is able to get the council back under control and Naruto is given something he never dreamed of.

**Warnings: **It's a ninja story there will be blood, gen, no beta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Note: **I don't like author's notes: Italics = thoughts; Quotations = talking

Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchurikki of Kara the Kyuubi, was running as fast as his little three year old legs could carry him.

_Why do these people hate me so much and why are they calling me a demon?_ Naruto thought.

"DIE DEMON!" Screamed the mob that had been chasing him.

_I gotta get outta here!_ Naruto thought as he panicked. All his panicking came to a halt when the jonin Hirotomaki, aka (The Cloud Killer), stepped out of the crowd and with his Katana already drawn proceeded to advance on Naruto. Hirotomaki blurred forward and swung to chop off Naruto's head when a shadow fell and Hirotomaki felt his head get ripped right off his shoulders.

Naruto gasped as he saw a stranger come to his rescue. It was Certifus, an old warrior ninja who had made a living as a mercenary. At this same time five more thuds sounded and Sarutobi, the third Hokage, landed with his honor guard.  
>"Who are you, and what are you doing?" the graying leader asked<p>

"I SAVED THIS KIDS LIFE! DO YOU ALWAYS LET CHILDREN GET LYNCHED IN YOUR VILLAGE? DONT YOU EVEN BEGIN TO LECTURE ME, BECAUSE THIS KID IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING SPECIAL, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES!"  
>sniff.."ji-sa.." Naruto eeped out, <em>Nobody has ever stuck up for me before.<em>

Taken Aback at the brashness and sensing the goodwill of the stranger, the third Hokage invited the stranger and Naruto back to the Hokage's Tower to sit down and sort the night out.

After all the excitement from being chased and his rescue, Naruto was tired so Certifus carried Naruto to the tower and Naruto fell asleep in his arms.  
>"Who is this kid and how is he so important the Hokage himself got involved in this?" Certifus asked.<br>After a quick glance and seeing that Naruto was asleep, Sarutobi told Certifus all about Naruto's parentage and the burden he carried.  
>"I was supposed to retire, but after the fourth died the village needed me and I haven't had time to look after Nar..."<br>"Say no more!" Certifus interrupted. "I will take him to live with me and I will train him to be a strong shinobi"

"This is perfect!" Sarutobi exclaimed. _This could solve all my problems with the council._  
>"However, I have one request. I want Naruto to come back to take the Genin exams when he turns thirteen"<br>"You bet" Certifus replied "I wouldnt deprive him of his heritage, but its getting late and we're gonna head on out. See you later Hokage!"

Certifus and Naruto travelled all night until they reached Certifus' cave. Certifus immediately set about building a fire and cleaning the area up and starting some supper and in the process woke Naruto up.  
><em>Where am I? Oh thats right, that is the nice man that saved my lif... OH BOY THAT SMELLS GOOD! ITS RAMEN!<em>  
>Naruto walked over to the man and tried to make himself useful by stirring the pot.<br>"This smells SOO GOOD, Certifus, What kind of Ramen is it? Is it vegetable ramen? I dont see any meat in it!"  
>"Nono.. my boy this is my own recipe I created. It is called Feat Ramen."<br>"FEET RAMEN! PLEASE TELL ME IT DOESNT HAVE FEET IN IT AND IT DOESNT TASTE LIKE FEET"  
>"hahaha boy you are a funny one. My recipe certainly doesn't taste like feet nor does it have feet in it. It is FEAT RAMEN!"<br>"Whew.. what is FEAT?" Naruto asked?  
>"FEAT! you dont know what FEAT is? Its only the most tasty meat ever, it is short for Fox Meat."<br>"Fox Meat! I've never heard of fox meat being eate... ackk...ackk"  
>Certifus smiled,<em> it is kind of hard to talk with a kunai in your throat isnt it little fox.<em>  
>Certifus whipped out another kunai and started preparing his meal. It was a beautiful night and the Feat Ramen was delicious.<p>

_Stupid benevolent old man, he shouldn't trust random strangers. hehehe_

**END**


End file.
